


Day Eight: He Didn't Mean It (Except He Did)

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Bruce and Jason’s awkward “I still love you” talks that sometimes follow their fights, Bruce said, “You’re just as much my son as Dick or Damian.”</p><p>Then there was a pause, and Jason said “… and Tim?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eight: He Didn't Mean It (Except He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> [From Incogneat-oh's headcanon.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/79362450098/during-one-of-bruce-and-jasons-awkward-i-still)   
> 

The fight itself was pointless; another disagreement about methods, about how he was handling things. But the fallout was catastrophic.

“I still love you, you know.” Bruce’s voice was higher, smoother than his Batman one; it made Jason feel like he was fifteen again. It was nice, loving. “Even through everything we’ve been though; you’re still just as much my son as Dick and Damian” 

Jason waits. The seconds pass and he know it’s not coming, no matter how long he waits.

“And Tim?” His voice is softer than it has been in a long time and it felt as though his stomach had just dropped making a small crater in the pavement. He sees Bruce’s gentle smile fall, can feel his shock? Horror? But he just stands there. He makes no excuses for himself, no attempt at an explanation; just stands in silence. 

In truth it did not matter; the damage was done. Tim was covering for Barbara on the coms as she had a long overdue date with Dick. He was so happy to relieve the two lovebirds for a night and Jason could only hope that, as he left the frozen Batman in the alley, Tim was still in the cave when he got back.

He wasn’t, nor did he come to dinner for the next three weeks. Jason was beyond worried; knowing what he’d do (what he did) in Tim’s place. But the ever omniscient Batman didn’t even have the courtesy to look the slightest bit bothered at his missing third child and he had had enough. The anger brewing in his chest bursting out at dinner like a dam.

“Where is Drake, no that I do not appreciate the peace his absence brings; if I ave to suffer though these tedious ‘family gatherings’ then so must he. It is not fair.” Damian spat.

Jason took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. “Why don’t you ask dearest daddy over there? After all he has to know what’s going on with his son.” 

Bruce looked bored, not making eye contact with anyone. “I tried calling a couple of times but there was no answer, I’m sure he’s just busy.”

Yeah, running the company you left him. Jason thought, but it was Damian who just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Pathetic, he’s not much of a son if he can’t even-” Jason slammed his fist on the table, cutting Damian off before he could say something to enrage Jason further.

“This is your fault.” He shouted at Bruce, eyes narrowing. “Fix it.” He was done, he didn’t care, getting up he took his plate to the kitchen, every little helps like his mom used to say and slammed the front door on his way out of the manor. He needed to work out some anger and it would not look good if he beat up his ‘father’.

-

Tim had been busy; with work, patrol, tidying his already immaculate apartment. He had to keep himself busy because if he stopped for too long he was forced to thin about it, and he did not want to think; to dwell. Dwelling on things for too long never had positive outcomes. So he kept himself busy, kept his mind working, convincing himself that it meant nothing when really it meant everything.

Because Bruce had asked, and it should have rung warning bells that a father would ask a son to become emancipated to save a company. If Tim was being honest with himself it probably did; but at the time he was just so focused on Bruce, on how he was alive and waiting for Tim to find him, that Tim blindly followed. 

He did not expect the quiet knock followed but a not so quiet crash that signified his window smashing into at lease a thousand pieces. “Jason?” He was not quick enough to mask his surprise. Jason was not someone he would expect to be coming crashing though his window at four o’clock in the morning.

“Hey Babybird. Didn’t trust myself out tonight.” He slurred, drunk to the point of swaying on his feet. “Thought I’d crash here, see how you were.” Jason’s eyelids were drooping and it was evident to Tim that he would not be awake much longer. Sacrificing half his bed wouldn't be much of a hardship; he wasn't, after all, all that big.

He patted the bed and Jason practically fell into it. “He didn't mean it, you know. He’s just forgetful. He didn't mean it.” Jason chanted softly as he fell asleep. Tim smiled’ tired and strained.

“Yes he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.](http://supernova2395.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
